The Fire Part 2
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Part 2 of my last one...So what did happen to Sandra?


Fire Part 2

This is the next part in my last fan fic, thanks for all the nice reviews btw! 

Monica looked down at the small body laying in the hospital bed. Sandra had been knocked into coma and was hooked up to everything possible to help her live. She had been burned on the back.

"Hey, how is she?" Chandler said entering the room

  
Without even replying to the question he had just asked she answered "It's all my fault. If only I had known she was trying to catch up to me when I ran out the door..."

"No, no honey it's NOT your fault you didn't know she was behind you and she might not have even been behind you she could have been behind the door..."

"I don't care it's still my fault we could have been better about watching them and the stove we could have blocked that off we should have..."

"There's nothing we could have done! She's going to be ok I know it..."

"Look at her! She can't even breathe on her own she may never even wake up!"

"Don't think that way ok! Be happy she's even alive now...I'm going to go get Nicole... she still doesn't know what happened..."

Chandler returned with his 5 year old daughter...the twin of Sandra.

"Hey honey" Monica said. She didn't know wether to cry or be happy.

"Hi Mommy...sissy!" Nicole said at the site of her sister

"Nicole, Sandra is hurt really bad she can't hear you right now she doesn't even know your here..." Chandler said in hopes of teaching his young daughter what was happening. He set her down on the bed so that she could look at her sister.

"Sandy? It's Nicky Sandy wake up!" The 5 year old just looked at her sister who wouldn't respond it hurt her, her sister had never ignored her they were inseparable why wouldn't she talk back? Nicole had even used their nick names what was going on?

"Sandy wake up!" She said beginning to cry. "Sandy! Sandy!"

"Chandler we need to leave she just, she just can't see her sister like this come on"

Chandler immediately picked Nicole up

"No! Daddy no! Sandy...Sandy wake up!" Nicole began to scream, Chandler had to drag Nicole out of there kicking and screaming because her other half wouldn't wake up, she wouldn't even move. She had all this weird stuff put into her, her hair was black from the fire and her skin was dirty.

Monica broke down in tears the site of her daughter hysterically crying. Chandler put Nicole into her uncle Ross's arms and walked over to Monica hugging her and rocking silently as they cried. Ross handed Nicole to Chandler as Monica got Dane. They had a family hug as they all rocked back and forth crying, Dane didn't understand what was going on he just cried to cry.

Chandler pulled away gave Nicole a kiss on the fore head and then Monica got one too. Once they were done Rachel asked 

"What about Trent? What's happened with him?"

"He's burnt his leg pretty bad but the Doctors say it's nothing to worry about it will just leave a scar and he will have to be checked on every 2 days to get new bandages... but he will be fine thank god, Chandler I don't feel so great I'm going to go to the bathroom..."

"Ok honey"

__________________________________________________

Monica entered the hospital room about a week later. Sandra was clean now and a lot of the stuff she had hooked up to her was gone. She still couldn't breathe on her own but was making a lot of progress.

"Hey, her eye's just seemed to move..."Chandler said with a little hope in his voice.

"Hey umm honey I kind of have some news..."

"Yeah...did the doctor say anything about Sandy?"

"No it's not that, listen umm, I'm pregnant..."

"Oh wow. Tha-that is really great honey..."

"Yeah, I'm excited but it's just so much to deal with and now we have 5 kids... that is a lot of children and we're older now when this baby is in its pre-teens we'll be in our fifties it's just..."

"Honey it's ok I am really happy so what if we're going to be older then most parents it's not like 50 is to old this is great come here..." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her.

"You hear that Sandy...you get another sibling." With that they Monica just rubbed her stomach as she and Chandler looked at Sandra.

_______________________________________________________

"Mom! Where's my curling iron I need it I'm going to go visit Sandra today..." 

Nicole said as she walked out of her bedroom door. She was now 15 although she looked about 18 she looked old enough to be twins with her brother Trent. 10 years had passed since the day of the fire and Sandra was still laying in her hospital bed peacfully. Sandra and Nicole both still looked just alike. Nicole had tried very hard to make sure of that. She grew her hair out long just like Sandra's was, long about half way or a little more down her back. They had the same look as their mom not as tiny though. Nicole was 5'8'' and Sandra probably was too, they hadn't measured her and couldn't stand her up. Nicole was about 2 inches taller then her mom. She had darker features except for her eyes. Trent was 18 and had goals to become a lawyer. He looked almost exactly like his dad when his dad had been younger (lets say the season 4 look of Chandler) but was more built. He had dark hair the same color as his mom. Dane who was thirteen was a mommy's boy and resembled her more then any others even the twins. He had a mans look to him but looked so much like his mom. And their 9 1/2 year old daughter, Gracie Ann they called her Gracie, had light brown hair the same as her dad facial features like her mom and eyes like Chandlers dad. (picture them as you want). They lived in the old apartment, Emily had 4 children and her and her family could no longer fit in. They knew it would be to small but it was their old home and close to the hospital. Forunetely though the apartment across the hall where Joey used to live was also available. They decided to let Nicole and Trent live there, they built an extra room in for Dane at the apartment Chandler and Monica had.

"Here it's right here...how are you going to get there? I can't visit until tonight." She said. They had all been very loyal to visiting Sandra, Gracie even, she didn't know Sandra but had been raised to be very respectful to her older sister.

"Taxi of course"

"Okay but be careful and call me right when you get there. Are you going to teach her anything tonight?" Monica asked. They had all talked to Sandra believing she could hear them. They figured they should teach her as much as possible so that when she woke up she could understand the world around her.

"Not to much I will just read the news paper and talk to her...ok well I better go actually I'll see ya later mom"

"Okay sweety love you"

"Love you too"

________________________________________________________________

Trent was sitting at Sandra's bed side rubbing her feet.

"So that was pretty much my day. How was yours?" He asked to his sister who he knew wouldn't reply. "Listen umm, Sandra I haven't ever been in here with you alone long enough to tell you that I-I'm really sorry. I had yelled at you when the fire came out and said it was your fault. It wasn't please forgive me. I love you a lot and I have always felt terrible about it. I brought you something," He pulled out the dinosaur that she had been playing with the day of the fire it still had the little outfit on and everything. He set it on her night stand. "It's the dinosaur that Ross gave me and you were playing with it. I want you to have it. It's on your night stand....so..." After that he just sat there continuing to rub his sisters feet.

Sandra entered

"Oh hey Trent whatcha doin here?"

"Just talking to Sandra, you?"

"I'm gonna read her the news and then just talk basically,"

"Cool yeah, well I'm gonna go get a pop you want one?"

"Naa thanks though"

Trent left the room

"Hey Sandy. It's our Birthday soon..."She said this with sadness she couldn't remember the last birthday she spent outside of the hospital. Each birthday was harder and harder for her. This year she would be 16, her sweet 16 and her sister couldn't share it with her. Her sister didn't get to have the big 10 year old birthday when you go into 2 digits or the big 13 when your finally a teenager. She was even going to miss the big 16, what about the big 21? How much longer would she be like this? 

"I really wish you could share it with me. I was thinking...your in a stable state maybe you could come home with us and just be there we could see you all the time. It's not the home you remember its the apartment that we lived in when we were first born. That would be nice don't you think? Well anyways..."

There was a sudden beeping on the brain monitor (I don't know any medical stuff so just work with me!)

"Sandy? Sandy what's going on? Doctors!" She ran out the door bumping into Trent

"Somethings happening I don't know if its good or bad get the doctors!"

"Doctor! Somethings happening!"

__________________________________________________________________

Monica was reading a book waiting for Chandler to get home so that they can go visit Sandra.

The phone rang.

"Hello this is Monica....She what? She, she is! OH MY GOD! Yeah I'll be right there!"

She hung the phone up then ran over to Gracies room.

"Gracie your sister Sandra, we have to go to the hospital come on!"

Dane stepped out of his room at the sound of "his sister" he didn't remember her to much but loved Nicole to death and remembered loving Sandra a ton too. 

______________________________________________________________

Nicole was sitting next to her sister who had woken up but wasn't opening her eyes. The doctor said that she had woken up to the point where she could hear but wasn't actually awake and it would be a matter of time before she opened her eyes. Monica rushed through the door with Dane and Gracie.

"Is she really awake?!!" Monica asked almost in tears but also in a tone showing she didn't know if she believed it or not.

"Yeah she is she squeezed my hand a little I think..." She said this with a slight smile.

Monica came up to Sandra and brushed her hair back behind her ears. "Please wake up today Sandy we miss you so much." Monica kissed her on the fore head then got up. "I'm going to go make some calls come get me if she wakes up I don't want to miss it"

_________________________________________________________________

Monica had called Chandler, Ross and Rachel, and Joey and Pheobe.

Ross and Rachel had two children of their own and Ben who was now 25 years old and suprisingly enough he had just graduated law school. He wanted to become a lawyer too. Kendra was 12 years old and very smart. She loved Art, and wanted to also become a fashion designer like her mom. Their other child was 9 years old his name was Tyler.

Pheobe and Joey had two children also, they would have had three though their second child, had originally been a twin, twin boy and girl the boy had died at birth, they named the girl Madison, she is 9 years old Sidney is 11 now.

They all rushed into the hospital room it was crowded beyond belief with 16 people. But it was a big room and had a lot of chairs. Monica, Chandler, and Nicole all sat up close to Sandra. Dane and Trent more towards her feet and Gracie was next to Dane. Everybody else sat around the room in chairs. Sandra moved her head silence just struck through the room at that. Slowly her eyes moved all you could hear was a big gasp from everybody. Then in what seemed to be hours Sandra opened her eyes.

"S-Sandra?" Nicole said almost in tears.

__________________________________________________________

The end for now 

please review!

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/



End file.
